(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric noise absorber which is attached around an electric wire of electronic apparatus to absorb electric noise flowing through the electric wire.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional art electric noise absorber of this kind, two magnetic body parts, which are configured to collectively form a tubular magnetic body for encompassing the circumference of an electric wire, are housed in a plastic holding case.
The electric noise absorber is attached around the electric wire so as to grip the electric wire from both sides, so that the magnetic body parts, which are held in a tubular shape with their abutting surfaces closely contacting each other and absorb electric noises flowing through the electric wire.
In such an electric noise absorber comprising abutting magnetic body parts, if the contact between the magnetic body parts is loose when the holding case is closed, the magnetic body parts are unsteady and may be broken by striking each other. Therefore, measures are taken in order to make the magnetic body parts press each other and ensure close contact between the abutting surfaces thereof, thereby preventing unsteadiness of the magnetic body parts. One such measure is to provide tongue-like spring members projecting from the inner surface of the side walls of the holding case toward the housing space, and another is to insert curved leaf springs between the holding case and the magnetic body parts.
When spring members are used, however, not only is the strength of the holding case decreased, because the spring members are formed by notching the outer walls of the case, but also since the spring members pressed by the magnetic body parts are exposed to continuous stress, the spring members are apt to be permanently deformed due to stress-creep when left in that state for a long time and gradually lose pressure against the magnetic body parts.
In the case where leaf springs are used, the manufacturing and assembly operation requires more time and labor due to the increase of the number of parts.